Ryoko's tale : Don't speak
by Gemini9
Summary: A song fic wich I was inspired by the song and an episode of. Enjoy!


Don't Speak  
by: Gemini  
  
I was watching Tenchi one day and then No Doubt came on and I decided to write this song fic. Unfortunately I don't own the song or the charecters I'm just using them to spread my great writing techniques! So enjoy!  
  
  
Ryoko was high above the Masaki house. She usualy came up here to look at the stars, but now with Tenchi marrying Ayeka it was a place to let out her emotions.   
  
You and me ...  
  
How could you pick that princess over me! Her mind screamed. She began to cry. Nothing could stop her. Not even the man she loved.  
  
We used to be together....  
  
She decided to leave Earth. Start her crime spree again. There was no use for her around there now.... Now Tenchi would become the King of Jurai and Aeka the Queen.  
  
Everyday together... always....  
  
Her head was buried into her hands . She couldn't stand it. There is no way this could be happening. This was a nightmare that she'd wake up from. She remembered watching him as an infant, a child, an adolesent, and into the man he is today. And he picks this spoiled princess over her? How could he, leave his home, his friends, her.  
  
I really feel like I'm loosing my best friend....  
  
She went back down and gathered her belongings. There was a huge celebration. Everyone was drinking Saki and having a grand old time. She picked up Rhyo-oki and went out side. It wasn't the way she left it. Tenchi was out there. He didn't look drunk but content with the way things were. " Ryoko? Where are you going?" he smiled as he saw her. She threw Rhyo-oki into the air teleported to her and left.  
I can't believe this could be the end.  
  
The Planet of Jurai is a beautiful place. Full of new beginings, life, and hope. They had their new rulers, a few Goddess' watching over them, and the best poliece force anyone could ask for. They also had a space pirate watching over them. Over their new King and the banks. Tonight this space pirate would make a robery and never return. The King seemed miserable though. "Did I marry the wrong woman?" he asked himself.  
  
It looks as though your letting go... and if it's real well I don't want to know....  
  
The space pirate was watching him then. She could read his mind, see his dreams, and listen to him. She knew more about him than anyone else. Now him saying that made her want to do a hundred turns in the air. She flew down to him. He saw her and was about to talk then she said " Don't Speak"  
  
Don't speak , I know what your saying so please stop explaining . Don't tell me cause it hurts.  
  
They left the palace. No one noticed. Ayeka was always too busy for Tenchi. Always time for being the queen though. That's the only reason she wanted to marry him. That's the way Ryoko saw it. That's the way everyone else should have seen it too. Tenchi didn't see it, he was blinded by a sharade. He felt good to be out in space again.   
Don't speak I know what your thinking . I don't need your reasons. Don't tell me cause it hurts....  
She didn't want to hear about the marraige. Didn't want to hear about Jurai. All she knew is that she was happy to be by the man she loved. But how long would it last? When would someone notice when he was gone...  
Our memories they can be inviting... but some are altogether frightening.. always.  
She felt awful, even for the woman she was. He picked Ayeka over her it was wrong to take him. But didn't he come with me? Her mind battled over what to do....  
As we die, both you and I with my head in my hands I sit and cry.  
Don't speak I know what your saying, so please stop explaning don't tell me cause it hurts. Don't speak I know what your thinking , I don't need your reasons, don't tell me cause it hurts.  
  
She took him back. She told him that he was meant to be King of Jurai. His pure heart, his simple mind, he belonged with Ayeka, to have a good life. Not with her , to live a life of terror and a criminal.....  
  
It's all ending   
I gotta stop pretending who we are  
You and me  
I can see us dying.. are we?  
Hush.. Hush.. my darling.. hush, hush my darling.  
Don't tell me cause it hurts. 


End file.
